A wide variety of reactive metal (i.e., steel) targets are known for firearms training and competition. Such targets are “reactive” in that an impacted target surface may be moved by the force of a bullet impact or produce a distinct audible response from the bullet impact.
Many of these targets include an impact plate or paddle that swings or pivots on an either substantially vertical or horizontal axis. Examples include a swinging plate that pivots on a horizontal axis and returns by gravity to its original position after impact, a falling plate that is knocked down by bullet impact and then may be manually pivoted on a horizontal axis back to its original position, or a target impact paddle that swings along a substantially vertical axis from left to right when struck by a bullet.
Such targets cost more to manufacture (and purchase) than simple paper targets and are, therefore, expected to last through many uses. Soft or ductile steel may be used with small caliber bullets, but quickly will be perforated, dented, or distorted by larger caliber, higher velocity rifle bullet impacts. For this reason, hardened armor plate steel is often used for constructing durable reactive targets that will last for many thousands of rounds of use. Hardened steel, such as AR500, can be cut in a variety of ways. Drilling or cutting a round or polygonal hole in the hardened steel plate does not weaken the remaining metal. However, welding hardened steel or heating it to allow bending causes the metal to anneal, increasing its ductility and reducing its hardness, which results in a significant loss of durability.